


Historical Emails and Other Things

by Finxy



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finxy/pseuds/Finxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a new student and Kylo Ren is her infuriating professor. But if he's so infuriating why does she think about him constantly? And if Kylo Ren hates her so much then why does he sometimes pull her into his office to chat about the class? As she continues her studies, can Rey manage to resist her professor? She might have a chance if he would keep his damn hands to himself. Please review for quicker updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey ran down the hallways, cursing as she looked at the schedule that the rude woman at the front desk had given her. They had given her all the wrong classes on her transfer schedule from London to here in California, not realizing she was nearly a year ahead of everyone else in her studies. Rey had worked hard to graduate at the age of 16 and jump right into a top college in London, getting as far away from her foster home as possible. Now, she was being accepted into yet another top college in America that had a much larger and more open selection for her major, Historical Art and Artifacts. Yes, it sounds like a boring career choice, but Rey had always loved digging her head into books and learning about all of the things people did and saw in the past, and now she could hold those things and experience them for herself. She was so excited to start at this new school on the exchange program. But she wouldn’t be able to take advantage of the classes they offer if she couldn’t find the damn room to her first class, Artifact and Art Identification 101.   
Groaning in frustration Rey looked at the room numbers and her schedule, praying that Professor-she glanced at the schedule for a name- Ren was going to have mercy on her for being late on the first day of the semester. The woman at the desk had pointed her in the most wrong direction when she asked which way to go. The campus staff was not as nice as the dormitory staff, who had taken two days to help her move and unpack all of her things into her single person dorm, which she had gotten on shear chance because they had given her dorm to someone else out from under her. Well, nothing Rey was mad about, she could spend time studying in peace without tip toeing around someone else. And with the flat being located just on the edge of campus, she didn’t have to worry about to much traffic or parties taking place around her.   
Smiling when she finally reached the large wooden door, old school style just like everything on this historical campus, labeled Art and Artifact Identification 101 Rey took a deep breath and smoothed her plain dark grey dress down. She wore the dress paired with professional black shoes, thick black stockings, and a long sleeved white shirt under it. It wasn’t practical for California weather she was now realizing as the heat got to her. She still needed to adjust from living in London. Straightening the messenger bag of new textbooks on her shoulder she opened the door as quietly as possible and walked in. The classroom wasn’t as big as TV made college classes look. It could seat 100 or so students and did, however, have one of those large chalk boards and a classic Professors desk in front of that. A desk that no one sat at because the professor was standing at the board giving the introductions to the class and writing things on the board, which people wrote down straight away. From the door, all Rey could see was a tall man’s back. His physique said he was younger than she had expected. He dressed in black slacks that hugged his ass in a way that made Rey blush at the shear thought that she had looked, and the black button up he wore was just tight enough to show his arms flexing as he moved and was rolled up his fore arms just enough that she saw the slightest hint of a tattoo on his right arm. Just like his clothes his hair was black. Rey did not want to be noticed by this man, his voice was all no nonsense in the room of completely silent students.   
Unfortunately for Rey fate had a different idea for her, as the door she had tried to open oh so quietly slammed shut behind her with a loud bang, causing every head, including the Professors to snap towards the door. Rey finally got a good look at his face, and she couldn’t breathe. He was fucking beautiful, but the look on his angelic face told her he was not very happy. Trying not to look to scared Rey bowed her head and tried to walk towards the seat but was stopped by a voice.   
“Excuse me class,” The deep voice came from the professor, “But can anyone here tell our new student what time class starts.” Oh no. Rey did not need this. She turned towards the teacher, not believing this was happening, but the smug look on his face and the amusement in his eyes told her that the embarrassment he was about to cause her was all his pleasure.   
As if on queue someone in the back piped up. “Class starts at 9:00 am Professor Ren.”  
Professor Ren smiled, but it wasn’t one of happiness but one of cruelty. “Yes, class starts at 9:00 am sharp. And if you are not early you are late.” He walked towards Rey, who backed away a step before stopping, refusing to be scared in front of so many people. He held out his hand. “Schedule.”  
Rey handed it over and watched carefully as his dark, cold eyes moved from her to the paper. “Ms. Rey S. Walker. What kind of name is Rey?” Now he was just being petty.  
Rey tilted her chin up. “Rey is the kind of name you’re given at a foster home.” This seemed to satisfy him. He folded the schedule up and reached down, tucking it into the outside of her bag.  
“Well Ms. Walker, why don’t you sit class out today?” She could smack the smug off of his face if she weren’t so scared of the giant.   
“W-what?” She couldn’t believe this. She looked at the clock. “For being 13 minutes late?”  
His eyebrows rose. “Yes. If you are on time, you’re late, if you are early you’re on time. This si the motto you should live by. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Class.” The last was said between clenched teeth and look on his face went from enjoying her embarrassment to anger she was still standing there. When Rey didn’t move, thinking this might be some sort of hallucination, Ren invaded her personal space and leaned down into her face. “Get out!”  
Jumping at his outburst, Rey quickly turned and fled from the class, making her way down the hallway as far away as possible before breaking down. What the hell was that? Had she just been kicked out of a class for being 13 minutes late?! Had she actually thought that asshole was attractive? And where did he get off treating her like that in front of all those people!?   
Rey was angry as she began the walk across campus back to her flat, since that was her only Monday class. By the time she got to her room she was fuming, thinking of how she was going to get back at the awful Professor for treating her in such a way. As soon as ideas started to fly into her mind her phone gave a chirp telling her that she had an email. Dropping her bag and pulling out her phone she thumbed to her email and say one from none other than Professor Ren himself.   
From: ProfKRen  
To: ReySWalker  
Subject: Class schedule.  
Dear Ms. Walker,  
Perhaps you may have been confused today with your schedule. I will not remove you from class for the semester like I normally would wince you are new to the school, but if you show up late again you will receive an F in the class for the semester and be asked not to come back. I would like to give you a chance to go over the introduction that the rest of the class cared enough about to show up on time, so if you would like to show up at 8:00 am this Wednesday to go over the syllabus and talk about perhaps getting you an alarm, then we can talk about your future in my class.   
Sincerely,  
Kylo Ren.  
Rey just stared at her phone. Kylo? His name was Kylo and he had the audacity to mock her name? Well, if he wanted to play this sort of game then she could play too. She pressed the reply button.   
From: ReySWalker  
To: ProfKRen  
Subject: Future class  
Dear Professor Ren,   
8:00 am this Wednesday sounds terrific. I would much appreciate the help with setting my clocks, since they seem to be running 13 minutes late in my entire dorm. See you on Wednesday professor.  
Sincerely,  
Foster girl Rey.   
Not knowing whether or not the blatant attitude would be appreciated by the equally sarcastic Professor Ren. But Rey guessed that she would find out in Wednesday when she showed up to class.   
Kylo Ren smirked at his computer from where he was sitting at his desk. His student were working on a beginners level quiz about how to identify artifacts from different parts of Europe and tell them apart, it should help him separate the weak from the strong in his class. Suddenly he regretted kicking the fiery girl Rey out, he wondered where she belonged in his class. But the email full of sass she had sent him told him that he would find out in only a couple of days, and he couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Ok guys, really fast, please forgive me for not knowing a lot about classes that would need to be taken for this sort of major, I’m just kind of making stuff up that sounds like it may make sense. While I do have a college degree, I can assure you it has nothing to do with Rey’s major so all I have a grasp on is general education classes. Bear with me if it doesn’t sound right. Please review.   
Love, ECS.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rey S. Walker Semester schedule  
Monday, Wednesday, Friday: 9am-12pm Artifact and Art Identification 101 Prof. Ren  
1:30pm-4pm Eastern European History 101 Prof. Phasma  
Tuesday, Thursday: 12pm-3pm Intro. To Historical Literature Prof. Organa  
Online: Advanced English Composition II Prof. Hux  
Intro. To Ancient Philosophy Prof. Ren

As Rey checked over her schedule she sighed. Leave it to her to miss the fact that she actually had two classes with the evil Professor Ren. Good thing the second one was online or she would lose her mind from having to look at that infuriatingly attractive face all the time. Just thinking about him made her angry. He didn’t know the reason she was late to class, and to treat her so rudely because of something she couldn’t help, how dare he? The only thing she could do now was surprise him with how good she could be in the class. Rey had never gotten anything below a B+ on a test and nothing below an A in a class, so she knew she was safe from passing his class as long as she showed up on time. Speaking of showing up on time, Rey looked at the clock from where she was sitting at the barstool in her flat eating cereal and going over school papers from the last two days of class, it was 7:00 in the morning. Far too early for her to show up to his class. Or was it? Perhaps if she showed up on her own time he would learn his lesson as far as thinking he could embarrass her went.   
Smirking to herself, Rey rinsed her cereal bowl and began shoving books and papers into her messenger bag, knowing it would only take her 15 minutes to walk across campus to the History wing of the building. At this hour there weren’t many students around campus, most of them opting for afternoon classes so they could sleep of hangovers or socialize. Rey preferred an early start, she could get more done in the day that way. She had learned that in her foster home actually. Her foster parents weren’t the nicest, her foster father, Stokes, didn’t even like children much, but kept them for the fat checks he got. He gave them simple, plain first names that were easy to remember and then told them to pick a last name because he didn’t care what they were called once they were out of his care. Rey had chosen her name from a history magazine article about this generation’s greatest artifact hunter Luke Skywalker. She shortened it to just Walker and made her middle name Sky to stay true to Luke, who seemed to have fallen off the face of the planet a few years ago, all of his exhibitions and excavations halting when he disappeared. The foster home started at 5am every morning, cleaning and working before school started in the morning and once school let out coming home to clean and work some more. And if Stokes was not satisfied with the job they were doing beatings were given out. These beatings were the reason Rey stayed so covered all the time, her back was marred with a few long scars, her thighs where his beating rod had bitten into her skin, and her wrists and knuckles had small cuts from hits. Luckily her bland style had worked in London, but here in California where the sun shone more she wasn’t so sure. But for now she would keep it up.  
For 16 years Rey had been beaten and tormented, the last day she was there, packing her things under Stokes watchful eye, Rey vowed she wouldn’t let anyone pick on her because they were bigger or stronger. She supposed that’s why Professor Ren’s behavior bothered her so much. She didn’t want to be weak again.  
Reaching the building, Rey checked her watch and saw that it wasn’t even 7:20 yet. She smiled to herself as she opened the doors and made her way past a janitor and a few tired looking students. Remembering the winding hallways from her previous experience Rey was there in no time. She tried to open the door to find it was locked, so she had made it there before Ren after all. But that didn’t do any good if she couldn’t get in and start going over the syllabus she had liberated from another student. One she had to pay a price to in order to get it. It looks like she’s making noted for two for the first month of class since this Poe guy was such a hard ass, but he was cool. He had actually approached her at lunch the other day, pushing a copy of the syllabus towards her. They struck a deal and she walked away with the papers neatly tucked into her bag, ready to be read and reviewed that night. And once she read it she had a plethora of questions for him about the class. This final paper just sounded unreal.   
Growling in frustration Rey pulled the door again and hit it with the palm of her hand when it didn’t budge, making a frustrated hiss that she wouldn’t be able to sit in the class and work on some stuff before Professor Ren got there. Though she dreaded this meeting and what he was going to do to make her feel embarrassed, but in the back of her mind she was excited to have those dark mysterious eyes on her again. And that bothered the shit out of her. Rey didn’t do attraction to others, she didn’t get crushes or get flustered around men. It wasn’t her. She didn’t do romance or relationships, especially not when it would involve a teacher. Of course she had heard of teachers and students becoming involved, but Rey didn’t think it was smart. And why was she even thinking about relationships and Professor Ren anyways? Rey shook her head to get the thought of holding hands with Professor Ren out of her head. This was just not right, it wasn’t like her. She let out another groan, she had only seen him in person once and this was the effect he had on her.   
A throat cleared behind Rey while she was in the middle of mumbling to herself about his stupid face and smacking herself in the head. Rey whipped around to see none other than the subject of her desires. Distaste! She surely meant to think distaste. They are very close words, easily um…mixed up. This morning Professor Ren looked different. He wore dark denim jeans that hugged his thighs, motorcycle boots, a dark grey v-neck, and a leather jacket. Slung over his shoulder was a backpack and in his right hand was a helmet, which would explain the motorcycle boots. After getting an eyeful of him Rey realized she was staring and snapped her eyes up before she could look at exactly how tight those jeans might be. Looking up turned out to be a big mistake because he had that stupid cocky, shit eating smile on his face again. His hair had a slight bit of helmet hair going on and his eyes had a sparkle of amusement in them, enhanced by his little smile. Rrrrrgh! Rey just wanted to grab him and ki-smack him.  
After a few moments of Rey awkwardly staring and his amusement growing, the Professor finally reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys before breaking the silence. “So eager to make it up to me, Ms. Walker, that you showed up to my classroom over half an hour early?” He invaded her personal space for the second time this week by brushing past her and unlocking the door before shocking her by stepping aside and letting her inside first. Once she forced herself to step inside and go in she walked to a desk right in front of Professor Ren’s and set her things down.   
“No, Ms. Walker,” Rey turned at his voice, where he was standing near a door off to the far right at the end of the giant chalk board that she had assumed was a broom closet. “We will be conducting our meeting in my office.” Shaking her head Rey picked up her things and followed him through the door. The office was a good size. There was a large desk with a nice computer set up and several bookshelves lined with history and philosophy books as well as small artifacts that she was drawn towards. Rey couldn’t help herself as whatever Professor Ren was doing faded out. She reached out and let her fingers brush over the spines of the books, reading the rare titles that she had only dreamed of seeing one day. And the artifacts, while nothing major, were beautiful. Rey found one and couldn’t help as her fingertips danced over the metal of the knife handle, tracing the intricate pattern.   
“Viking hunting knife,” Professor Ren said from behind Rey, causing her to jump and turn around quickly, snatching her hand away from the knife.  
“Sorry, I-I just haven’t seen one so close before.” Rey stumbled over her words and couldn’t think of a good excuse as to why she was touching his ancient and highly expensive things.  
Professor Ren chuckled. “It’s alright, let’s just make sure it stays in my office, I would hate to chase you down for stealing one of my artifacts.”  
Rey looked up at him with wide eyes. Was he-joking around with her?  
Suddenly, as though he had realized what he said he stopped smiling and cleared his throat, going around to drop his jacket on the coat hook in the corner and sit at his desk. “Sit down Ms. Walker, we have a lot to talk about as far as your place in my class.”  
Rey walked to the chair right in front of his desk and sat down, dropping her bag to the floor. “Professor?” She asked hesitantly.  
“Yes, Ms. Walker?” He asked in a mock tone.  
“Will you please just call me Rey? I’m too young to be a “Ms” anything.”  
The professor raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. “Ok then, Rey, why were you late for my class on Monday?”  
Rey cleared her throat. “I didn’t know where it was and the woman at the front desk pointed me to the physics department instead of the history department.”   
Professor Ren regarded her story and nodded head, contemplating the probability of the story. “I believe you, that woman at the front desk can be a bit nasty towards my students ever since the..umm…well something happened between her and a package I had ordered and let’s just say it didn’t end well and she learned not to open peoples mail.”  
Rey cocked her head, curious about the story but not wanting to press. Luckily, Professor Ren seemed to be in a light mood.   
“I was getting in some Egyptian artifacts and one was..well…” He smiled at the memory of what happened, causing Rey to lean in for the story. “It was a pharaoh’s mummified cat. She wasn’t to happy about it.”  
Rey couldn’t help the giggle that came out.   
Professor Ren sat back in his chair, relaxed. “Well, we will have to make up for what you missed in my class.”  
“Actually professor, I’ve already read a copy of the syllabus and went over some notes from Monday. I just have a question about the final paper of the semester.”   
Ren looked shocked as she pulled some papers out of her bag a shuffled them, flipping to the ones she wanted. “I just wanted to know specifics on the subject matter. I mean, it seems pretty open.”  
“Well it is open, Rey. I don’t want to choose the region of your specialty for you, I’m only here to guide you, not pick for you.” He said smoothly.  
“Yes, but it just seems a little…to open.” His eyebrows rose in a way that told her that he thought she was insulting his style of teaching. “What I mean is how am I supposed to know how you like it?” Well she definitely could have worded that better telling by the smirk on his face. “I-I mean what your preference is?” Maybe that wasn’t any better. Shit why did he have to be so damn sexy sitting like that, smirking at her.  
“Well, Rey, I think it may be a bit early to talk about something so far off. So for now I’m going to give you the same thing I gave everyone on Monday, a quiz to tell me where you are on the subject.” He pulled out some papers from his drawer and slid them across the table. Deciding that dropping the subject for now was the best choice Rey took the papers and looked around for a place to take the test, the only solid surface was his desk in front of her. As if reading her mind Professor Ren spoke, “Just use my desk.” He was no longer paying attention to her, though, looking at his computer screen.   
Rey decided to focus on the test, breezing through it in no time and sliding it back over to him after only about 40 minutes, which was impressive considering the rest of his class had taken about two hours to complete it.   
“Are you sure about our answers?” He asked, taking the test and glancing at the pages.  
Rey snorted and spoke before she could think. “I could pass that thing in my sleep.” She regretted the words, knowing it would be something else he could use to tease her.  
“Could you now? Well looking at your answers I could believe you. How old are you Rey?” He suddenly asked.  
Rey was a bit shocked but answered anyways. “I’m 20, Professor. Why is it important? How old are you?” She retorted. Another reason for her to bite her tongue.  
That smirk returned to his face. “Well, Ms. Walker,” he said just to bother her, “I’m 28. I guess we are both too young to be here.”  
“Hardly, I graduated high school when I was 16 and worked while I went to night school for basics in the subject. But the schools in London suck as far as history majors go, so I got good grades and transferred here on scholarship.” Rey had no idea why she had told him all of these things. She didn’t usually talk about her past to many people, but for some reason she wanted him to think she was smart, she wanted to prove to him that she was.   
“Impressive, but I don’t care about what you did, I care about what you can do. Your past is not what I’m looking at, it’s what you’re bringing to the table now. Which so far is nothing but a passed test and a bad track record for showing up to my class, whether it be you fault or not. I want to see you show me that you want to be here, not just because you want to spite me for being such a dick, but because you love to do this. And right now I don’t see any passion coming from you.” His confession pissed her off.   
“Excuse me? I have worked years to get here. This is all I’ve ever wanted and you don’t get to just-“ He cut her off.  
“But that’s the thing, Ms. Walker, I can just say these things. You show no passion for this subject, you act like a stick in the mud and-“?  
“As opposed to acting like a cold hearted asshole who likes to pick on students? In today’s class are you going to send me away for what? Writing my notes to loud, asking to many questions? Perhaps you can pull me in front of the class and make some sort of example of me again.” Rey could tell he was getting angrier and angrier at each word he spoke. He shot up from his desk and leaned over it, palms flat on the wood.   
“You will speak to me with respect young lady! For your information today is a free day for your classmates to write a short paper due on Friday. One you will present to me on Friday fully completed. And if you would like me to make an example of you then I can.” The threat was so low that it made Rey’s heart pound and a warm feeling gather in the bottom of her stomach.   
“What will you do?! Kick me out of class again?” She stood and leaned over the table, looking up at him since she was so much shorter, trying to glare.  
“Girl do not test me. I will put you over my knee if I have to.” His jaw clenched and his gaze darkened. Was he threatening to spank her? Somehow the thought of his large, warm hand coming down on her ass made the warmth pool even lower, making her legs squeeze together tighter under her dark dress and leggings.   
Rey scoffed. “As if you would you walking asshat!” She challenged.   
Suddenly he was around the desk, grabbing Rey and spinning her around with his massive hands, bending her over his desk and pinning her there with one of his hands splayed on her entire back.  
“You need to learn when to hold your tongue, girl.” Suddenly his other hand came down hard on her ass, causing her to jump and the sting. Her heart thrummed with excitement. Another smack came down and then another, making Rey moan a little at the stinging pleasure shooting straight to her wet core. If he continued at this rate she might just come from the smacking of his hand, and as inappropriate as this whole situation was Rey didn’t seem to care. Right now, with his massive hands on her body and his groin pressing against her backside, there was nothing else she cared about. Suddenly the smacking stopped and his hands went for her dress, trying to pull it up. Nononono, he couldn’t see her scars, he would stop in disgust id he saw them.   
Breathless from the arousal of her spankings Rey suddenly shot up and turned around to face him. “No.” She hadn’t meant for him to stop completely, but the moment she uttered the word the professor seemed to snap out of some sort of spell and his eyes widened, he backed away and looked down at his hands before he looked back up at Rey.   
“I-I-you should leave.” He was suddenly angry again, pulling at his hair and looking around a little frantically, like a child who knew he had done something he wasn’t supposed to.   
Rey approached him with her hand out, meaning to calm him down. “Professor I won’t tell anyo-,” She wanted him to know it was as much her fault for challenging him the way she did, that she would tell anyone.   
“I said get out!” Suddenly he picked up her things and grabbed her by the arm for the second time that morning and threw her and her things out of his office, slamming the door in her face. Rey went to try and open it again but stopped when she heard things flying around the room, like they were being thrown with a lot of force. Turning of her heal, Rey practically ran from the room and to her dorm, she had just enough time before her next class to calm herself down. When she reached her flat, running into several people crossing the campus, she dropped her things and leaned against her door, closing her eyes. But that turned out to be a bad idea because all she could remember was his hands on her body for that brief moment of time and how good it made her feel. Suddenly her clothes were way to tight and hot, she needed to take care of this problem before her next class or she would never be able to focus. Rey walked toward her couch and laid herself down, getting comfortable and hiking the skirt of her dress up a bit. Running her fingertips over her stomach Rey used one of her hands to pinch her nipples roughly through her dress, the material rough against the sensitive skin. It wasn’t ideal, but she didn’t have the time to go slow, and she was never one for being gentle when she pleasured herself. Though she had never been with a man, she knew what she liked. Her other hand dipped into her leggings, which she didn’t deem necessary to wear underwear underneath, and found her dripping wet folds. Closing her eyes, Rey focused on the slight burn that was still in her ass from where he had touched her, the only things that would have made it better is if it had been skin on skin. Licking her lips, she circled her clit a few times before dipping two fingers in to the knuckle, hissing at the slight sting. She began quickly pumping them in and out, her hips moving in motion and her thumb working her slit in time to her thrusts. She imagined him, his dark hair running over her naked body while he kissed her with those soft looking lips everywhere before finding her core. She imagined his tongue dipping between her fold and licking until she was a blubbering mess. After a few more moments Rey arched as her orgasm hit her full force, wetting her leggings even more, she breathed his name as she came, not his last name, not his formal greeting, his first name. Kylo, echoed in her mind, his face above her as she came.   
Rey realized this wasn’t going to go away with one heated moment on her couch. She like him, her evil, asshole professor who bent her over and spanked her only half an hour before. She had a crush. This was bad, this was very bad. 

Kylo Ren, sat at his desk, breathing heavy from throwing things around his office and thinking god he had cancelled the days classes to give his students time to study for the semester. What was he thinking, letting his emotions take over and bend the girl over his desk like that? It didn’t matter how attracted to the girl he was, she was a student and that one offense could get him fire if she decided to go to the dean. Shit, he had really fucked up. This was only his second time seeing her face to face, how was he going to deal with this for the whole semester? He was fucked that’s what. Absolutely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts. I will try to update frequently on my stories and write as often as possible.   
> Love,  
> Finxy, ECS


End file.
